Delirious
I was playing Roblox. It was normal until I saw this game called "Delirious". I thought It was a troll because of the title and thumbnail. The thumbnail was a picture of a creepypasta. I was curious and clicked play. A player joined. It was my best friend. "Hey Kitty why did you join this?" Kiwi asked. I replied "I randomly found this In friend activity". "wow then one of you're friends Is sick." kiwi said in-game. "what do you mean?" I asked. "You haven't heard? this game Is meant to track, down characters house." she replied. "that's just a dumb myth, myths aren't real." I said. "fine but If you end up In you're grave then It's not my fault." she said and left. Now, she was delirious if she thought the myth was real. I left and played jailbreak. It was 3:00 A.M., and I decided to go to sleep. The next day, I went to school all the normal stuff like, reading, social studies/science, math like that. At 2:45 pm I finally got home and played some Roblox. I messaged kiwi. No reply. I did again. No reply. I did again she finally answered but something seemed... off about her. I decided to call her on the phone. She answered "Hello?" a voice on the other end asked, "Hey kiwi, or should I say, Cally?" I said jokingly. "Rude. So, why did you call me?" she asked. "You're online. Don't you have work to do usually?" I asked confused. "What do you mean? I'm not online." Cally asked surprised. "Yes. You are," I said. She sent a picture 5 seconds after she hung up I was so confused and kiwi said online "are you delirious Christina? :)" that smiley face gave me chills. After 10 seconds I heard my front door It wasn't my parents nor Cally. She lived right next to me, but I know she has to work on something at this time. Then I looked out my window, and what I saw is something I'll never unsee again. A figure. It was all black, like a void for darkness. I was shaking at this point. It moved to my backyard, and it hit me like a rock. The door! I forgot to lock It! I did the most cliche thing to do like in the horror movies. I hid In the closet I was panicking. I heard It coming up the stairs then up to my room, slowly opening the door and walking to the closet. l got a text from an unknown number, and I read It. It said, "I know you're In there :)" the smiley face...kiwi was right, the thing opened the closet door and grabbed me by my neck, and I felt It choking me. Then It stopped. I heard a man screaming. I opened my eyes It was Cally. "Cally!" I said happily she smiled "I guess I was right, now who Is delirious?". I laughed a bit and called the police. After 5 minutes he was finally arrested, but that night I felt like I wasn't alone, then I heard a laugh. I felt numb. I heard static and I finally passed out, the next day I woke up to something on my wall saying "Delirious :)". Then I heard him say "Hi again... I'll see you In 2 years :)". I felt chills down my spine. I said "Who Is there?!". No response. I just went to school and moved In with my best friend I haven't been bothered since, and It took place 2 years ago. I just pray he won't bother me anymore, and to this day I am still afraid of the ":)" face. __NEWSECTIONLINK__